This study is directed toward determining mechanisms important to the development and function of humoral and cellular immune responses; the nature of deficiency in immune function in patients with primary immunodeficiency or immunodeficiency secondary to malignancy; and developing approaches to prophylaxis and/or therapy of infections and neoplastic disease associated with immune processes.